The present invention relates to the field of Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS), and specifically inkjet printheads formed using MEMS technology.
MEMS devices are becoming increasingly popular and normally involve the creation of devices on the micron scale utilising semiconductor fabrication techniques. For a recent review on MEMS devices, reference is made to the article xe2x80x9cThe Broad Sweep of Integrated Micro Systemsxe2x80x9d by S. Tom Picraux and Paul J. McWhorter published December 1998 in IEEE Spectrum at pages 24 to 33.
MEMS manufacturing techniques are suitable for a wide range of devices, one class of which is inkjet printheads. One form of MEMS devices in popular use are inkjet printing devices in which ink is ejected from an ink ejection nozzle chamber. Many forms of inkjet devices are known.
Many different techniques on inkjet printing and associated devices have been invented. For a survey of the field, reference is made to an article by J Moore, xe2x80x9cNon-Impact Printing: Introduction and Historical Perspectivexe2x80x9d, Output Hard Copy Devices, Editors R Dubeck and S Sherr, pages 207 to 220 (1988).
Recently, a new form of inkjet printing has been developed by the present applicant, which is referred to as Micro Electro Mechanical Inkjet (MEMJET) technology. In one form of the MEMJET technology, ink is ejected from an ink ejection nozzle chamber utilizing an electro mechanical actuator connected to a paddle or plunger which moves towards the ejection nozzle of the chamber for ejection of drops of ink from the ejection nozzle chamber.
The present invention concerns modifications to the structure of the paddle and/or the walls of the chamber to improve the efficiency of ejection of fluid from the chamber and subsequent refill.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention there is provided a liquid ejection device including:
a fluid chamber having:
a fluid outlet port in a wall of the chamber;
a fluid inlet port in a wall of the chamber;
a paddle located in the chamber and moveable in a forward direction between a rest state and an ejection state, for ejecting fluid from the chamber through the outlet port as it moves from the rest state to the ejection state;
the paddle positioned to substantially close the inlet port when in the rest state, the paddle and the inlet port defining an aperture there between; and,
the paddle including first means to reduce fluid flow chamber through the aperture toward the inlet port as the paddle moves from the rest state to the ejection state.
The first means to reduce fluid flow may include one or more baffles on a forward surface of the paddle to inhibit or deflect fluid flow.
The first means to reduce fluid flow may include an upturned portion of the peripheral region of the forward surface.
The first means to reduce fluid flow may include at least one depression, groove projection, ridge or the like on the forward surface of the paddle.
The projection or depression may comprise a truncated pyramid.
The ridge or groove may be linear, elliptical, circular, arcuate or any appropriate shape.
Where multiple ridges or grooves are provided they may be parallel, concentric or intersecting.
The forward surface of the wall of the chamber adjacent the fluid inlet port may also be provided with second means to reduce fluid flow through the aperture toward the inlet port as the paddle moves from the rest state to the ejection state.
The second means may be an angling into the chamber of the forward surface of the wall of the chamber around the fluid inlet port.
The rear surface of the paddle may include third means to encourage fluid flow into the chamber as the paddle moves from the ejection state to the rest state.
The third means may be an angling into the chamber of the rear surface of the paddle.
The angling of the rear surface may be limited to the peripheral region of the rear surface.
The port may be configured to encourage fluid flow into the chamber as the paddle moves from the ejection state to the rest state.
The surface of the wall of the inlet port adjacent to paddle may be angled into the chamber such that the aperture decreases in area toward the chamber.
The paddle may be a constant thickness.
In another aspect the invention provides a liquid ejection device including:
a fluid chamber having:
a fluid outlet port in a wall of the chamber;
a fluid inlet port in a wall of the chamber;
a paddle located in the chamber and moveable in a forward direction between a rest state and an ejection state, for ejecting fluid from the chamber through the outlet port as it moves from the rest state to the ejection state; wherein the paddle is positioned to substantially close the inlet port when in the rest state, the paddle and the port defining an aperture there between; and,
wherein the paddle has a forward surface, the forward surface having a central portion and a peripheral portion, at least part of the peripheral portion extending outwardly from the central portion in the first direction.
All of the peripheral portion may extend at a constant angle to the forward direction or it may be curved.
The central portion may extend generally perpendicular to the first direction. The paddle may be of a constant thickness.
The forward surface of the wall of the chamber defining the inlet port may be planar but is preferably angled upward into the chamber.
The inlet port is preferably defined by the wall of the chamber extending over the end of a fluid passage way. At least part of the walls of the chamber are preferably angled toward the chamber to form a convergent inlet in the downstream direction.
In another aspect of the invention also provides a method of manufacturing a micro mechanical device which includes a movable paddle, the method utilising semi conductor fabrication techniques and including the steps of:
a) depositing a first layer of sacrificial material;
b) depositing at least a second layer of sacrificial material on a selected part or parts of the first layer; and
c) depositing a paddle forming layer of material over the first and second layers of sacrificial material to form a non-planar paddle.
The step b) may include depositing a one or more additional layers of sacrificial material on selected parts of the second layer. The additional layer or layers may be deposited on all of the second layer or only on part of the second layer. The paddle so formed may thus be multi-levelled.
Preferably the sacrificial material is a polyimide.
Preferably the second layer is deposited to lie under the peripheral region of the as yet unformed paddle.